Promises That You Couldn't Keep
by FujoShizaya
Summary: Shizuo saves a boy who have been buried under a collapsed metal rack. The boy lives alone and Shinra can't keep him at his place for some odd reason Shizuo decides that the boy can stay at his place until he recovers. Sorry for bad summary. More inside.
1. Coincidence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Durarara!_ or the _characters_ they belongs to Narita Ryohgo the creator of the _Durarara!_  
**Fanfic made by:** Akari Yukimura (No stealing!)  
**Warnings:** Contains YAOI! (_BoyxBoy_) don't like don't read + foul language, blood and possibly character's death. (Rated M to late chapters)  
**Pairing(s):** Shizuo x Mikado (at the moment)

* * *

COINCIDENCE

- Mikado's POV -

Mikado was walking on a street what was unusualy_ quiet_. There were few building site without workers and Mikado began to think that he have missed something important. Soon Mikado heard music from the center of Ikebukuro. (_'FESTIVAL!'_ That's it!) Mikado remembered and turned around knocking his head on metal rack which started to collapse due to the impact. Mikado didn't even have time to dodge the first metal rod that hitted his head and he fell to the ground _unconsious_ while the rest of rack crached over him.

* * *

- Shizuo's POV -

Shizuo and Tom were heading towards the place where the festival was held, but then they heard a huge crash somewhere near and as soon as they started to search what caused that crash Shizuo noticed something under a pile of collapced rack's.

"Oy Tom. Is that a _hand_?" Shizuo asked and pointed a pale hand what he barely noticed under that pile of collapsed rack's.

Tom walked besides the mess and grapped the hand to to check the pulse. It was there but it was weak and the hand was also as _cold_ as ice.

"Shizuo we need to get him out of there." Tom said and made a pace to Shizuo who started to move the piece's of the rack so he could get the boy out of there.

"Ah. This don't look too good man." Shizuo said after he removed the last piece of the rack. There were a pool of blood near his head and he looked white as a sheet.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Shizuo asked.

"What do you think? You with a body that have been _crushed_? They would just think that you have throw something _again_ won't they? And didn't you have that doctor friend of yours that have helped you at times like these?" Tom said.

"You mean _Shinra_?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah. And we need to hurry or else that boy won't last long." Tom said and pointed the unmoving body.

"Fine then. But it's not my fault if his state is going _worse_ when we move him around." Shizuo snapped and lifted the boy into his arms.

* * *

- At Shinra's place -

*_Bang bang bang!_* "Oy! Shinra! Open the door!" Shizuo banged the door and shouted but there was no answear.

"You sure he haven't gone to the festival Shizuo?" Tom asked.

"Tch. At a time like this!" Shizuo snapped and kicked the door in. "Excuse me!" He shouted but Shinra's place was _empty_.

"Maybe you should call him?" Tom suggested.

"Yeah." Shizuo said and while he placed the unconsiou boy leaning to the wall he dugged the phone out of his pocket.

*_Beep... beep... beep..._* "He's not answearing." Shizuo said.

"What if I go and search them from the festival area?" Tom asked.

"And _how_ will you reconize him there?" Shizuo asked and looked his employe with inquirid expression on his face.

"If he's always wearing something like _that_ there is no way that I can't reconize him." Tom said and pointed a picture of a man who's dressed in a white doctor's coat. "So take care of the boy until I am back!" He shouted as he ran off.

"You better get well boy. Since I have wasted so much time for you." Shizuo mumbled as he looked the pale boy whose breathing was getting shallow. "Oy boy. Don't give up yet." He said, walked becides the boy and lifted him up searching a better place to lie him down.

"Here we go." Shizuo said as he lied the boy on the couch and after that he placed his hand on the boys head noticing that the bleeding haven't stopped yet. Shizuo started to panic and searched something he could press on the wound to stop the bleeding. When Shizuo found a clean towel he returned becides the boy and started to pressed the towel on the back of his head.

"Hnh." The boy moved and slightly opened his eyes.

"Who...? Where?" The boy said with weak voice and started to cough hardly.

"Oy. You okay? Stay still until Shinra arrives." Shizuo said as he helped the boy to lie down again.

"A-am I... gonna d-_die_...?" The boys asked with shivering voice and raised his hand to find something to grab. "I... it hurt's so... m-much." The boy said with tears gathering up in his eyes.

"Your not gonna die boy." Shizuo said and grapped the boys hand.

A lonely tear ran down the boy's cheek. "T-that's... goo... -d..." The boys said and suddenly stopped breathing and the hand that Shizuo held slipped down and Shizuo's eyes widened as he started to yell at him.

"Boy. Oy Boy! Don't you dare _die_ on me! You heard!" He yelled.

"Shizuo! Make space for me!" Shizuo heard behind him and Shinra rushed over the patiend pushing Shizuo out of his way.

Shinra made a quick decision; "Let's move him on the room where I can operate him." He said and with the help of Celty and Tom he finally got the boy in the surgery room, while Shizuo were frozen and unable to do anything.

Tom stepped out of the room since Shinra wanted to work in peace. "You can stay here Shizuo. I'm going to Russia for some bussines but I can't take you with me this time." Tom said and patted Shizuo's shoulder. "Sorry that the work came on a time like this, but work is work and I can't avoid it." He continued.

Shizuo was stunned but gave a reply for his employe. "Okay. Then, see you later."

As soon as Tom was gone Shizuo whispered "Oh God. Let him _live_. Let that _boy_ live."

Celty stepped becide Shizuo and typed in her PDA _[Don't Worry Shizuo, Shinra will save him.]_ Shizuo nodded. There was nothing he could do but _pray_. (I didn't even ask his _name_.) Shizuo thought as he sat on the couch with Celty.

Now they can only wait and trust in Shinra's abilities.

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again everybody. This is my third fanfiction and I decided to do it from Durarara! this time. Sorry that it is a little 'angsty' again but I can't help it I am so angsty myself hehe. So the main pairing is Shizuo x Mikado, somekinda I like this pairing and it suits the type of this story ('little' week boy and a strong man.) This is the first part and I hope I will be able to write the second part soon after this. The characters might be a little OOC.


	2. Chance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Durarara!_ Or the _characters_ they belongs to Narita Ryohgo the creator of _Durarara!_**  
Fanfic made by:** Akari Yukimura (No Stealing!)**  
Warnings:** Contains YAOI! (_BoyxBoy_) don't like don't read + foul language, blood and possibly character's death (Rated M for late chapters)**  
Pairing(s):** Shizuo x Mikado (at the moment) 

* * *

CHANCE 

"He's in a pretty bad shape and he _lost_ a lot of blood, but I think he will make it since he's still young." Shinra said as he stepped out of the operation room.

"Is that so?" Shizuo said and sighed with relief.

_[How is his condition? You know who is he and what about his parents?] _Celty typed in her PDA

"He have five broken ribs and he have broke his right arm and left leg and he hit his _head_ pretty hard so it might have caused _some_ memory damage but everything else is allright." Shinra said. "Only thing that I found with him was his student ID. His name is _'Ryuugamine Mikado'_ he is15 years old and a student in _Raira Academy_. " Shinra continued talking. "I think that he's living on his own since there is nothing about his parents." He continued.

_[So he will stay here until he's recovers?] _Celty asked via PDA.

"Hmm. That will be a little problem here. I will be having a meeting here with my former colleagues so I really can't keep him here." Shinra said and turned towards Shizuo.

"Hm. What is it? You think I would keep some _brat_ in my home? No way!" Shizuo shouted.

"Demo, _you_ and Tom found him. Won't you help me out this time since I have always helped you with your _problems_." Shinra said.

Shizuo knew too well what Shinra meant (It is _true_ that because of me he have to take care of many patients with broken bones and so on, but he don't have to use _it_ as an excuse.) he thought.

"So. How long it will take until he's recovers?" Shizuo asked.

"Hmmm. Maybe two _months_." Shinra said smirking.

"Two _MONTHS_! Are you nuts? I can't keep that _brat_ in my place so long!" Shizuo yelled.

"No no, you don't have to. You just have to keep him there until Ryuugamine-kun can manage on his own." Shinra continued and handed something to Shizuo.

"What is this?" Shizuo shook the box he received.

"There is some bandages and painkillers and other stuff that you might need with him. Or do you alredy have them at your place?" Shinra asked.

"Don't have." Shizuo answeared.

_[Do you need any help bringing him at your place Shizuo?]_ Celty typed in her PDA.

"Nah. I can manage on my own." Shizuo said.

"If you need any help you can call me anytime Shizuo." Shinra said while Shizuo walked beside the boy. (How am I going to get him in my apartment when he is in this shape?) Shizuo thought as he looked the pale boy who was sleeping in the bed and Shinra guessed what was in Shizuo's mind.

"Oh if you need someone to drive you two in your apartment I can drive you there." Shinra said.

After a little while Shinra drove in front of his apartment.

"Okay then let's go." Shizuo said and then they moved Mikado in back of the van that Shinra rented from his friend so they could move the boy with the bed where he have been after the operation ended.

When Shinra arrived in front of Shizuo's apartment he gave him quick guidance what he should do if something happens and after that Celty and Shinra helped Shizuo to get Mikado inside his apartment.

"Now then remember to return that bed when you have no use for it." Shinra said.

_[Don't say anything harsh to him Shizuo.]_ Celty writed in her PDA and Shizuo just nodded as an answear. _[Okay. Then, take a care Shizuo.]_ She writed and went after Shinra who left before her.

As soon as Shinra and Celty left Shizuo started to search what was in the box that Shinra gave him. (Painkillers, bandages, band-aids, thermometer, cold packs and flu medicines.) Shizuo sighed as he placed the box on the table right next to the bed where Mikado was sleeping. (Ryuugamine Mikado-kun?) Shizuo thought about the boys name as he slowly placed his hand on the boys bandaged head.

"As soon as you wake up I'll tell you my name." Shizuo said even thought he knew that the boy couldn't hear him.

* * *

**A/N:** The second part of my firts _Durarara!_ Fanfic. I downloaded _OpenOffice_ so it's easier to work now. I am still practicing writing fanfics so they are a little different because I'm searching a style that is easy for me to write. Sorry about that this chapter is a little short but I'll try that the next one is longer ^^


	3. Fever

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Durarara!_ Or the _characters_ they belongs to Narita Ryohgo the creator of _Durarara!_**  
Fanfic made by:** Akari Yukimura (No Stealing!)**  
Warnings:** Contains YAOI! (_BoyxBoy_) don't like don't read + foul language, blood and possibly character's death (Rated M for late chapters)**  
Pairing(s):** Shizuo x Mikado (at the moment)

* * *

**FEVER**

Shizuo slept on the chair next to the bed where Mikado was sleeping so he could keep his eyes on him if he wakes up or something happens to him. It wasn't too long after Shizuo woke up on Mikado's _scream_.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Mikado screamed in his dream and he sweated a lot.  
"Oy! What's wrong? OY!" Shizuo tried to shook Mikado awake. "OY! Whats-" Shizuo felt that Mikado's body was _awfully hot_ so he placed his hand on boys forehead. _(he has a __**fever**__?) _Shizuo thought. _(I need to call Shinra! No no... What do he think if I can't handle even a fever?)_  
"Aaaa! What do I do with you?" Shizuo said as he looked Mikado who was now calmed down a little bit.

Shizuo took his phone and searched in the internet that how he could take care of the fever _(This is ridiculous I'm actually searching it...)_ Shizuo thought as he writed up the important parts on the paper. _(First I need to take his __**temperature**__.)_ Shizuo took the thermometer and pushed it under Mikado's tongue. _(41__°C__ It's high so I need to cool the body down?)_

"How was it again." Shizuo said and took the note he writed. _(Wet towel on the forehead.) _

Shizuo placed the cold towel on Mikado's forehead and look at the note again. _(__**Medicine**__? He's not wake so he can't take it right now.)_ Sizuo sighed and looked Mikado. _(At least he have calmed down.)_

"Nh." Mikado slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up but the sharp pain caused that Mikado flinched back to lie down. _(W-where am I?)_ Mikado thought and moved his healthy hand on his head. _(Towel?) _Mikado looked around and noticed the blonde man in a bartender suit to sleeping on the chair next to him. _(W-who is he? W-what the heck happened to me...) _Mikado panic.

Shizuo opened his eyes and right away jumped up from the chair.

"You're up!" Shizuo shouted suddenly.

Mikado flinched from the loud voice but but didn't take his eyes off of the blonde.

"A...ano... W-where am I?" Mikado asked with a trembling voice.  
"Ah gomen. I am _Heiwajima Shizuo_. You're at my place." Shizuo said and sit down on the chair.  
"W-why?" Mikado asked.  
"Why? You don't _remember_?" Shizuo said and Mikado gave him a small nod.  
"Can you remember anything about the accident?" Shizuo asked.  
"N-no... Only thing I remember is that when the metal rack collapsed..." Mikado said.

There was silence for a little while until Shizuo continued.

"That day sure was your lucky day kid." Shizuo sighed. "We found you just in time there and helped you out."  
"Ah. T-thank you _H-Heiwajima-san_." Mikado made a little bow.  
"We took you to a doctor friend of mine who lived near and he take care of your wounds and everything, but he couldn't let you stay at his place so I took you here." Shizuo said.  
"S-sorry for the trouble." Mikado said and looked down.  
"Don't worry about it. You will stay here until you can take care of yourself." Shizuo said.  
"T-thank you." Mikado smiled.  
"No problem kid or is it okay to call you_ Mikado_?" Shizuo asked.  
"Yeah it's okay Heiwaji-" Mikado cut off what he was planning to say when Shizuo placed his hand on Mikado's forehead.  
"U still have a little fever. Does it hurt anywhere?" Shizuo asked.  
"N-no it doesn't." Mikado said shyly.  
"Okay. Then I will make something to eat with the medicine." Shizuo said and went to the kitchen.

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the third chapter. It _IS_ short sorry about that. You have to wait the next chapter for a while because I started to work so I have less time to write. So for a while this is on HIATUS! Please be patient I will try my best to write the next chapter as soon as possible ^^


End file.
